1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer software, and more particularly to a method and system for specifying the order of delivery of electronic mail to recipients, and the timing requirements for and priority of recipient responses to electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mail (email) has become a central feature of modern life and users have come to expect to receive electronic mail messages at any time and in virtually any place. For example, during the course of one day of travel, a user may receive electronic mail messages at a home desktop computer in the early morning, an office desktop computer in midmorning, via a cell phone or personal digital assistant in a taxi on the way to the airport, on a laptop computer via a wireless local area network while waiting in the airport lounge, via an in-flight telephone on the airplane, and in a hotel room via a high-speed Internet connection provided by the hotel at the end of the day.
The widespread proliferation and availability of electronic messaging has provided an efficient method to communicate information. In fact, electronic messaging (with its near instantaneous delivery from sender to receiver) is the preferred method of personnel and business communication where hardcopy signatures are not required. In addition, the ease of use and minimal cost of distribution has led to mass email to large distribution lists, as well as using email as a broad collaborative tool.